Dongeng Hati
by Hanazawa Maryam
Summary: Aku menunggu seorang pangeran. Pangeran yang akan membawaku ke istananya, bukan dengan kuda putih, tetapi dengan cinta dan ketulusan hatinya. Akankah kisahku akan berakhir seperti dongeng dalam cerita?


Dongeng Hati  
Kamichama Karin©Koge Donbo  
Kahika Café ©Hanazawa Maryam  
Rated : T  
WARNING: Typo

Aku duduk dibawah sebuah pohon rindang dengan sebuah buku ditanganku. Seseorang telah mengajarkanku bagaimana harusnya manusia bekerja keras. Aku membaca dan membaca setiap hari, agar aku bertemu dengannya, ia sadar betapa berbedanya aku dengan diriku yang dulu yang malas belajar. Aku menunggunya, seorang pangeran yang akan membawaku kemana ia mau. Hanya ia alasanku untuk menunggu selama ini. Sudah empat tahun berlalu sejak ia memutuskan untuk bersekolah di Amerika. Pada awal perpisahan, ia masih sering membalas email-email yang kukirim. Nmun sekarang, ia tak pernah lagi membalasnya, walau aku tahu, dia pasti tahu tentang itu. Dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku masih mengharapkannya. Aku yakin dia akan datang, aku yakin itu.

Aku mengeluarkan fotonya dibalik lembaran buku ini. Apakah wajahnya sudah berubah? Aku tak yakin dengan itu.

"Karin, ada telpon untukmu!" teriak Ibu dari dalam rumah. Aku segera pergi untuk itu.

"Moshi-moshi..." ucapku.

"Karin..." balasnya. Dadaku seakan berhenti berdenyut. Suara itu...

"Ka-zu-ne-kun?" ucapku terbata.

"Ya, ini aku. Besok aku akan kembali. Aku akan menggelar pesta besok di Mayumi Hotel. Maukah kau datang? Undangannya akan datang sebentar lagi lewat kantor pos."

"Baiklah, aku akan datang!"

Telepon itu ditutup.

"Ibu! Kazune sudah pulang!" teriakku memenuhi ruangan. Aku gembira sekali, hari ku tunggu akhirnya datang.

Aku mengenakan dress merah panjang dengan kalung mutiara. Aku mengguung rambutku agar tampak elegan. Aku harus tampil cantik hari ini.

Aku pergi ke pesta dengan Jin. Ia adalah salah satu dari teman akrab Kazune. Meski aku pernah menolak perasaannya, ia tak pernah membenciku, dan aku mensyukuri itu.

Mobil yang kamu naiki berjalan dengan kencang, hingga tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk sampai.

Pesta itu begitu meriah. Banyak orang yang tak kukenal berada disana. Mataku mencari sosok Kazune. Aku berpindah tempat agar dapat mencarinya.

"Jin, apa kau melihat Kazune?" tanyaku pada Jin yang tengah meminum wine-nya dari para pelayan.

"Tidak. Ah, itu dia!" ujar Jin. Mataku langsung bergerak. Itu dia! Aku terdiam. Aku tak mampu mengartikan ini semua. Di depanku berdiri seorang Kujyou Kazune dengan seorang perempuan.

Jin menatapku sedih. Aku mencoba tersenyum. "Hai," ucapku padanya.

"Hai Karin. Lama tak bertemu." jawabnya sambil tersenyum getir kepadaku. "Perkenalkan, namanya Karasuma Rika,"

"Karasuma Rika," ucap perempuan itu sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku mencoba membalas senyumnya dengan terpaksa.

"Jadi, siapa dia?" tanya Jin. Matanya menatap tajam Kazune.

"Dia...dia kekasihku,"

Runtuh segala pertahananku. Aku pergi berlari dari tempat itu. Aku menangis di belakang pesta. Aku menagis sejadi-jadinya.

"Karin..." Jin datang menemuiku. Ia merangkulku. Aku menumpahkan tangisanku didadanya. Aku menunggunya selama bertahun-tahun, mana balasannya?

aku menangis semalam. Hilang sudah semua harapanku. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman. Aku tahu, pergi ke taman itu akan mengoyak masa laluku tentang Kazune, tetapi berada di taman itu membuatku merasa tenang. Taman itu adalah tempat dimana Kazune menciumku pertama kali dan saat itu pula ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

Seorang pemuda dudk disampingku. Aku tak menyangka ia akan datang kemari. Ak menghela napas. Ia menoleh memandangku.

"Karin, maaf,"

Aku berusaha menahan air mataku. Aku tersenyum kepadanya, lalu memegang tangannya, "Tak apa. Semoga...semoga hubungan kalian langgeng" Aku melirik jam tanganku. "Ah, sudah saatnya aku pergi. Hari ini ada jadwal. Maaf, aku harus pergi." ucapku berbohong. Aku berjalan cepat meninggalkannya.

"Karin!" panggilnya. Aku tetap tak menoleh. Mengapa air mataku tetap tak berhenti mengalir? Sial!

Kali ini Jin mengajakku pergi ke taman hiburan untuk melepas kepedihanku. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Mungkin dengan ini semua, hatiku menjadi gembira, dan melupakan masalahku.

Untuk beberapa saat, aku merasa gembira. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, ketika aku melihat Kazune dan perempuan itu lagi. Mataku tak berhenti memperhatikan mereka yang berada di meja yang agak jauh dengan kami. Setelah bermain beberapa wahana, kami merasa haus dan lapar, itu sebabnya kami ke kafe ini. Tak disangka, kami bertemu dengan mereka.

Dari kejauhan terlihat perempuan itu bergembira dengan Kazune. Ia tersnyum tulus pada Kazune. Namun, wajahnya terlihat pucat.

Sekejab kemudian, perempuan itu memegang dadanya. Kazune terlihat panik, dan membawa perempuan itu pergi.

Kazune lagi! Ia memintaku untuk datang ketaman itu lagi. Ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikannya untukku. Mungkin ia akan menyampaikan tentang pernikahannya padaku. Aku sudah mempersiapkan mental untuk itu, meski aku tahu pada akhirnya aku akan menangis lagi.

Aku melihatnya disana, berdiri dengan senyuman. Ia melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Aku berjalan segera mendekatinya. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanyaku sinis.

"Aku..aku..." ujarnya terbata. Ada raut bersalah diwajahnya. Aku tak peduli lagi.

"Jika kau tak ingin mengatakan apa-apa, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini. Tidakkah kau tahu apa yang ada didalam hatiku? Sakit! Selama hampir empat tahun, aku menunggu dan menunggu! Aku bermimpi pangeran itu akan membawaku ke istananya. Ternyata aku salah! Pangeran itu telah mempunyai putri yang dicintainya!" Aku tak dapat menahan tangis lagi. Kazune memelukku dengan erat. Perasaan emosiku mulai mereda.

"Aku memberikan tulip putih ini sebagai permintaan maafku,"

"Maaf untuk apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Untuk segalanya. Aku tahu kau membenciku dengan segala yang ku perbuat. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Karasuma Rika sudah meninggal," Aku terkejut. Secepat itu kah? "Ia menderita kanker darah, dan jantungnya lemah. Ia adalah temanku semasa kecil. Aku berjumpa lagi saat di Amerika. Orang tuanya memintaku untuk mengabulkan permintaan terakhirnya. Ya, menjadi kekasihku,"

"Kazune..." ucapku.

"Aku menyetujuinya mengingat ia sangat baik kepadaku. Pada saat terakhirnya, ia meminta maaf padamu" ia kemudian memberikan tulip merah kepadaku. "Tulip merah ini kuberikan padamu karena aku mencintaimu." Aku seakan tak percaya dengan ini semua.

"Tulip kuning ini kuberikan agar kau selalu bahagia, dan mau membuka lembaran hidupmu denganku", ia kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantung celananya. "Karin, will you marry me?" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah cincin berlian dihadapanku. Aku menangis bahagia. Aku mengecup bibirnya. Kami saling berpagutan.

"Yes, I will." ucapku. Kazune memelukku dengan erat, lalu menciumku kembali.

Kini kutahu, penantianku tidak sia-sia. Segala rasa sakitku kini terbayarkan dengan kebahagian ini. Karena pada akhirnya, aku tetap mencintai Kazune.

OWARI.

Tadaaa, gimana one shoot-nya? Ini oneshoot pertama Maryam loh. Mohon reviewnya n,n


End file.
